Help From An Enemy
by Green Eyed Shadow
Summary: Hermione's 24 & has a 6 yr.old year daughter named Liela. Ron, abandoned her after she was born to run away with London's richest hooker, Madison Malfoy. What happens when a changed Draco tries to repair a family cause of his cousin's stupid mistake?
1. Memories

**Di****sclaimer: **_I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor do the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. However I do own the plot, because it was my idea._

**Summary:** Hermione's now 24 years old, and has a six year daughter named Liela Anastasia. Her father, Ron, abandoned her when she was born to run away to another country with London's richest hooker, Madison Malfoy. What happens when a changed Draco tries to help a broken family because of his stupid cousin's mistake?

**Chapter 1: **Memories

A cool breeze blew through a small London park as winter tried to make its way into the November month a little too early. The weather was uncommon for this time of year; much colder than usual, but everyone was gradually getting used to it. Many people would cover their body as much as possible to prevent from getting cold, while others would just walk around with light sweaters as if it didn't bother them.

Beneath a tall oak tree, sitting upon a wooden bench was Hermione Granger with her nose in it's usual place in front of a book. Hermione was like the other people; she wore a blue wool jacket over a long sleeved white turtle neck shirt and a pair of black knee high boots that covered the legs of her dark skinny jeans. Her small, pale hands pulled the hood of her jacket over her head as she got up. Then grabbed her bookmark from off the bench, and slid it into place where she'd stopped reading; putting the book into the brown shoulder bag that hung against her side. She placed both of her hands into her jacket pockets and walked out of the park, down a lonely sidewalk. This was a daily routine that she'd been doing for the past year.

Since the separation from her ex-husband; Ron Weasley, this was where she'd sit until it was time to pick up her six year old daughter from muggle Primary School everyday. Six years ago, three days after she'd turned eighteen -and freshly new to living in the open world instead of being stuck in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- she became pregnant. [Young and not knowing what to do, or how to start out, the first thing that she did was tie the knot between her and her ex-beloved. It was against her parents religion to have children without getting married, so she thought it was the best thing to do.

Even though she and Ron had only been together for three months, physically, -a month after finding out they'd produced a child- they both wore a gold wedding band around their ring fingers, stating that they were bonded in marriage. Nine months after their wedding day, which fell on the 16th of December, Hermione gave birth to a lovely, beautiful daughter who they named Liela Anastasia Weasley.

The child was the most precious thing they'd ever laid eyes on. She had curly locks of a dark, rusty gold that was produced by the combination of her parents brown and red hair; big honey colored eyes with long, beautiful eye lashes; and soft pale skin. Liela resembled a beautiful porcelain doll- many people would stare at the child, awing and complimenting her beauty. All that changed a year ago, thanks to the biggest mistake Ron could have ever made.

He decided that he was tired of the perfect, well planned life that he was living, and abandoned his wife and beautiful daughter for London's richest magical hooker; Madison Malfoy. One day Hermione had woken up at her usual hour which was six in the morning to begin breakfast, when she found a letter on the night stand that stood beside her bed.

_Hermione_ it was addressed. _'I should have done this in a different way, but I knew that it would have been too hard to do. I've gone with a new love I have found, and I wish to never see you or your daughter again. I'm tired of the life that you've given me. I've never grew up having a perfect life, and the one you have damned me to live was about to make me go mad, so I decided to go my own way. I am now engaged, and have been for over seven months now to Madison Malfoy, we will be getting married in July, we need to get our divorce settled by then. I do not want you to make a big fight over this, because I will never be coming back to you again. Tell Liela that I am not her father, and she can believe someone else to be the other parent that she needs in life, because I don't want the responsibility of a child I do not love. I will meet you in court on February 23rd so you can sign the divorce papers. I'll see you soon. Ron Weasley._

Hermione remembered the letter on occasions, and at times she felt like killing herself for the loss she made her daughter go through. However, knowing that the only person the little girl had was her, she stayed alive to take care of Liela. She went to court that very day, and signed the divorce papers for the wizard who she thought she once knew. That was the last time she'd ever spoken to him. Sure she'd seen him baring his chest; lying with the almost nude hooker who would be lying inappropriately against him on the cover of wizard magazines, but she would just pass them as if she'd never known him in her life, nor had a child with him.

Moving out of the house she'd once shared with him, she moved into a three bedroom pad in muggle city London and continued her profession as secretary of the Minister of Magic; Kingsley Shacklebolt. She'd been given permission to use magic only to apperate back and forth from work to her house daily, but that was it. Other than using her wand for that, she lived her life as a muggle- which she was. Cooking without magic, washing dishes, cleaning by hand… she did all of it without one simple flick of a wand

If she ever wanted to be able to use it properly again, she would have to move away from the center of London as far a she could be without being near a muggle, but she decided she wanted her daughter to be able to learn both magical and muggle way of livings, so she stayed where she was. Every weekend she'd get together with Harry and Ginny so that their son and daughter- Albus and Lily- could play with Liela, while they'd gossip about everything else as the children did so.

It had been a few weeks since Hermione had been able to go see them, thanks to the extra seven hours she had to put with the twelve that she already worked because of a haywire explosion that happened at the Ministry. On the only thirty minute break that she had during the day, she'd go pick up Liela from school and take her to work with her until she got off late at night.

Thankfully, everything was gradually calming down and she was able to only twelve hours a day. She'd pick up her daughter from her after school program at half five every day, and went home to finish her evening. Even though the child usually preferred to be in her room reading a fairy tale, or writing stories, she'd sometimes come out just to cuddle up on the couch with her mum to ask her about her day.

Hermione finally made her way into the small, maroon bricked school, and walked casually down the hallway to the dining area where her daughter was always at, waiting to be picked up. She opened the door, closing it quietly behind her as she looked around the dining hall. Just like every day, Liela was sitting in an arm chair in the corner of the large room, reading a fictional book that she'd got from the muggle library.

"Liela, honey it's time to go." She whispered softly, standing in front of her.

"Mummy, you got out early!" She smiled happily, jumping up from the chair, and into Hermione's arms. She wrapped her arms lovingly around her, and Liela kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I got out early today. I'll be getting out early all this week thanks to the Minister." Liela's eyes widened and Hermione just smiled.

"So does that mean we can finally go see gran and grumps?" Hermione nodded. "Yay, I haven't seen them in forever. Will aunt Ginny and Harry be there?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not for sure sweetie, but maybe we can arrange a date so we can all get together." She walked over to one of the professors, letting her know that she'd come to retrieve her daughter, and walked hand in hand out of the school with Liela. "Do you have homework tonight?"

Liela nodded. "I have to write my spelling words and read a book. Do you have lots of work to do mum?"

She shook her head. "Not tonight I don't, I've got the night free."

"Shucks! Why can't I have the night free when you do?" Liela frowned childishly.

Hermione chuckled softly. "That's just the way things are, dear. When we get home you can work on your work, then after we both eat dinner, we can go buy you that new satchel you've been wanting from Diagon Alley."

Liela's honey eyes widened the size of galleons. "Really mummy? The purple one with the fairies?" She asked excitedly.

Hermione nodded. "If that is the one you want then yes, that one." Liela nodded happily and she began to skip beside Hermione the rest of the way home.

After arriving home, Hermione sat Liela down at a small desk that was in the sitting room so she could do her homework. She walked into the kitchen after Liela began to work, and started dinner. Fixing baked chicken, rice, and vegetables for the both of them, and then for dessert she gave Liela a pumpkin pasty. After getting Liela from the bath, she dressed her in a long, long sleeved purple dress with white tights, and attached a silky, purple cloak over the white sweater she had over her dress. They left the apartment and walked two blocks up the road and into a dark alley. Hermione grasped Liela's hand firmly, and apperated them to Hogsmeade.

For a Thursday night, Hogsmeade was strangely crowded. In the alley sized streets, witches and wizards of different ages and sizes walked into different shops that were lined up like a plaza. Hermione gave a few waves to people who greeted her and Liela, and then lead them into Shamrock's Supplies, where Liela had seen the bag. Shamrock Supplies had taken over the old Olivanders building two years after the war ended. She told Liela to look around and she'd be waiting at the counter to pay for it. Hermione smiled, waving at Seamus Finnegan, who stood behind the counter- he was the owner of the store.

"Hullo there, Hermione! It's been a while since I've seen you around these parts. How are you doing?" He gave her a wide smile.

"Hey, Seamus, I'm doing pretty good I suppose, just the usual. Work and taking care of Liela. How have you been? Any changes?"

He shook his head. "No, no changes. Still single and trying to pay for this flat." His hands motioned in a circle as he spoke of his shop. "So, have you talked to ... _him_ lately?" Hermione winced at the mention of her ex-husband, as it felt like a knife plunged through her chest, it was still hard to talk about him.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. We'd seen him when I took Liela to visit his parents, he was there with Madison," the name slid off her tongue in a venomous tone, "but it was just an exchange of hellos and then we left. I have nothing to speak to him about."

Seamus nodded. "That's alright though, ye don't need the arse. You and yer child are better off without him."

Hermione nodded. She knew she was better off, but sometimes she'd give anything to have a companion. "Yea, your right. It's nice to have a companion though, at times." Just as she started off to look for her daughter, she came running up to the counter with the purple satchel decorated with fairies that she wanted.

"Mum, here it is! It's so pretty, isn't it?" Liela cooed happily as she placed it onto the counter, smiling up at Seamus. "Hi, Mr. Finnegan. How are you today?"

Seamus chuckled at the girl, and rang the price up on the register. "I'm doing well; it's nice to see you, Liela. That'll be 12 galleons, Mione," he announced as Hermione handed him the money.

"We must be going now. I wanted to stop by the Three Broomsticks before we headed back home, so I'll see you soon. Have a good night," she smiled and walked out.

The misty wind blew hard as Hermione pushed open the door of the Three Broomsticks, pulling her daughter in beside her. The slush of rain and snow had wet her face and hair, but it instantly began to dry as the fireplace in the pub blazed warm heat throughout it. Walking up to the bar, she sat down on one of its barstools, allowing Liela to sit with a group of children in one of the corners.

"Well, look who it is. It's been a bit since you've came around these parts, how are you doing, dear?" Madam Rosmerta said from behind the bar, her aged face smiling and her messy blondish, gray hair was tied up in the usual knot on top of her head. Hermione smiled, she was still the same as ever.

"Yeah, working the hours I work at the ministry, it's hard to even get a break. I'll have some red currant rum and a butterbeer for my daughter," she said, pointing at the table where Liela was at.

"Aw, the poor dear, she's such a doll. Looks just like her father, the doll. Do you talk to her father often?" Before Hermione could answer, Madam Rosmerta placed the cup of rum in front of her, and took a serving of butterbeer to the children at the table where Liela sat. She sighed, flicking her wand at a Daily Prophet that was at the far end of the bar. Landing in front of her, she unfolded it and began to read.

Every since the battle at Hogwarts, the night Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, there was rarely any problems in the Wizarding World. There were rumors every now and then, that the old Death Eaters were trying to recruit another lord, but the Ministry had no proof in hand to arrest them.

Turning a few pages, she stopped, her eyes coming upon a large picture of a man kissing the stomach of a beautiful blond, who was indeed pregnant. Her teeth clenched, seeing that it was Ron with his new wife, Madison, and that she was pregnant. It disgusted her, seeing at how much Ron had changed. He looked like a snob, just like a Malfoy the way he was dressed. The woman was dressed in a long, red gown that was tight against her stomach, showing off the bump the two bastards had produced. Why couldn't he have been happy with Hermione the way he was with her?

Just as one of her tears fell down her face, the newspaper began to crumble up by itself, bursting into flames. "I always thought you to be smarter, Granger. You shouldn't let rubbish get to you; it only pollutes your life." She jumped when she heard the person speak, and had no desire to turn to see who it was. She knew who it was; by the way he addressed her. There was only one person who called her "Granger", and that was Draco Malfoy.

She picked up her red current rum, downing the glass in one drink, and slammed it back onto the bar. Staring straight ahead, she spoke. "It seems like some ferrets never learn how to keep their noses out of other peoples business, now does it?" Her remark was rude, and she wasn't going to apologize. She turned to look at him, and for the first time in her life, she regretted insulting him.

Sitting on the stool beside her, Draco Malfoy stared at her, in shock. He wore a pair of black slacks, a white long sleeved collared shirt that was unbuttoned slightly, with an emerald green blazer over it. That silvery blond hair of his hung in his eyes, just the way it did when they were back in school. He hadn't changed much; he was taller, and obviously more built. Hermione felt her heart twinge slightly at how handsome he really was.

"Well excuse me for trying to make you feel better. Here I thought your little husband was the one to have turned into a snob, but it looks like I must have mistaken," Draco sneered, turning back to a glass of what looked like firewhiskey.

"With everything I've been through, Draco Malfoy, I have the right to act however I wish. But I dare tell you, I'm not a snob. Far from a snob, perhaps an angry broad, but not a snob," she defended herself. There was silence for a couple of minutes, and then she felt someone tugging at her jacket, and looked down to see her daughter. "What is it, Liela?"

"Mum, can I and a couple of the children over there walk down to Honeydukes to buy some sweets, please? I promise not to wander off. I'll come here and straight back. Please, mummy?" Liela pleaded.

Hermione sighed. "Dear, it's awfully late. How about I take you by there before we head home? You know I don't like you wandering the streets at night."

Draco cleared his throat, a smiling smirk on his face. "Liela, is it? How about you take this, and bring me back a licorice wand, would you? You can keep the rest, stock up on all the sweets you'd like," he held out a galleon in his hand.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm not allowed to accept money from strangers." Draco was slightly shocked when she turned down the galleon, and Hermione just smiled. She hesitated for a minute, but Hermione beckoned her to take it.

"You can take it, Liela. This is Draco Malfoy, he's a cousin of the new wife your father has," Hermione said simply.

Liela shook his hand, putting the galleon in her pocket. "Nice to meet you, sir. I dare say that your cousin is bit of a brat, for making me loose my father, but it doesn't matter now. I'll bring you your licorice wand right back," she remarked as she took off running out of the Three Broomsticks with a few other children.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for the slightest second, and both burst into a fit of laughter. "Well, you can tell who she got her attitude from," he said, his finger pointing at Hermione as he sipped on his drink.

She smiled. "Well, I can't have my child getting run over, can I? That was very rude of her to say, I am sorry, even though in a way I'm not," she said honestly. She brought a new glass of rum up to her lips, taking a long swig as well.

"No need to be sorry Granger, my cousin is hardly anything I worry about. What she done was wrong, it broke a child's heart, not counting her mother's as well."

Hermione sighed with a nod, eying him for the longest second. This couldn't be the Draco she knew in school, he was never polite. He was right though, the bitch of a cousin he had broke her family, but she had promised not to weep over it anymore, even if it was hard. "That's the most honest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth the thirteen years I've known you."

He smiled. "It deserves me a toast, don't you think?" His tone playful. She smiled, and toasted her cup up to his, not knowing how in the world she was getting along with her biggest enemy.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this is my first attempt at posting a Harry Potter fic. I've had this idea for ages, but it just started coming to me. I have another one in line for Hermione with Harry, and another Draco one with Ginny, so hopefully you like the story and will stick around for more chapters to come, and the other stories as well. Thanks to my beta **typing-pictures**, the grammar won't be shitty now _Review, Flames, and PM's are always welcome. You should know that by now =) _  
**-Granite Paws-**


	2. Conversation of the Past

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor do I the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. However, I do own the plot, because it was my idea_

**Summary: **Hermione's now 24 years old and has a six year old daughter named Liela Anastasia. Her father Ron abandoned them to run away with London's richest hooker, Madison Malfoy. What happens when a changed Draco tries to help a broken family because of his stupid cousin's mistake?

Chapter 2: Conversations of the Past

The encounter with Draco Malfoy the night before was a real shock to Hermione. She still couldn't get over how their conversation had lasted until a little over midnight. Liela had been asleep in Hermione's arms a good two hours before she did decide to leave, not only because she felt awkward talking to him- a person she always considered her enemy, but because she had to work the next morning and Liela had school as well. Having not seen him in ages, she couldn't believe at how much he'd really matured and actually changed. Perhaps three years in Azkaban prison had given him a lesson.

Downing a drought to cure the hangover from all the rum the night before, Hermione took Liela to school and then went to work. She'd received an owl before she left that morning from Mrs. Weasley, asking for her and Liela to visit them the next day, which was Saturday. Writing back in response, after arriving to work, she agreed to visit them.

It had been a while since her or Liela had visited the Weasley's. She tried to avoid going there as much as possible because of all the pain that it caused her to be in the place where their relationship had developed. If she didn't put her past behind her sooner or later, it would continue to haunt her throughout her future.

Worked passed slowly that day, but when it did finally come to an end, Hermione was glad. She was looking forward to seeing Mrs. Weasley. Even if it was still hard for her to go to the Burrow, at least she'd be able to talk to an adult like herself, because the only person she was ever around was Liela. After dinner and getting bathed, she put Liela to sleep and went to bed herself.

The next morning Hermione woke up in a better mood than usual. She fixed the two of them a decent breakfast, and after getting dressed; dressing herself in a pair of khaki slacks and a brown turtle neck, they walked a block up from her flat to the alleyto apperate at the Burrow. Ground catching their fall, she sighed in relief at the sight of the familiar house. A few inches of snow covered the yard and continued to sprinkle down as they walked to the door. As her hand rose to knock, the door flew open and someone took her into a tight embrace.

"Hermione, you came! Mum wasn't for sure if you were coming or not, it's so nice to see you!" Ginny squealed, her arms squeezing Hermione a little too tight.

"You're going to kill me before I even get through the door," she groaned, hugging her back. "I told her that I was going to come.

Ginny backed away, giving Liela a hug as well, and lead them inside. "Yeah, well you tell us a lot that you're going to come and you never show up. So how were we supposed to know if you were going to come?"

"Ginny, you know it is still hard to come around here. Two years isn't a very long time to get over what I've went through," she said with a sigh. Harry and Ginny were supportive, but they had a family to take care of, and they really didn't understand the pain that she went through or how much it tore her apart. Just the thought of him at times made her heart feel as if it was in a blender, being shredded to pieces.

Walking into the kitchen, she was surprised to see it empty except for Mrs. Weasley, who was at her usual spot, in front of the stove. "Hermione dear, how lovely to see you," Mrs. Weasley gave her a cheery smile and a hug. "Where is the child?" The red headed plump witch hadn't changed a bit since the last time she had saw her, except for a tad more gray to the hair.

"She's in the sitting room with Albus and Lily. How are you doing? How is everyone?" Hermione asked, taking a seat at the long table with mismatched chairs. Mrs. Weasley handed her a cup of tea and placed a plate of treacle tart onto the table. Hermione helped herself.

"Everyone is good here, actually. Bill and Fleur were over last weekend and shared the news that they are expecting again, a brother for Victorie. Charlie is in as well, but he's over in Diagon Alley with George. He's found himself a nice Romanian woman, very nice girl she is…" She ranted. Hermione smiled, nodding and questioning when the time come, but she wasn't feeling too comfortable.

The news about Bill and Charlie only made her heart twinge in sadness. She wanted so bad to have another child, let alone a companion, but that wasn't going to happen. Every since the divorce with Ron, she'd told herself that she wouldn't remarry, and by the looks of it she wasn't going to, even if she wanted to break the rules she'd given herself.

"… and George and his wife finally had their son, they named him after Fred. It's still hard to think about him," Mrs. Weasley sniffed, dabbing her eye with a cloth. "But enough about us, how are you and Liela doing?"

Hermione shrugged, her finger circling the rim of the cup. "We're doing well I suppose. Liela is receiving good marks in school and I'm finally on my twelve hour schedule. The long hours were getting to both of us- I'm glad that the Ministry finally got everything settled down."

"You should be. No woman should have to work like that, not even for the Minister of Magic! It's really good to see you here; it's been so long since you've visited us."

She nodded. "I'm sorry; it's a little hard to come around. It still hurts some to be around these parts, if you understand."

"Of course dear, of course. Have you spoken with him any?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously. "Him" was what they called Ron; they never announced him by his name.

Hermione shook her head. "No Mrs. Weasley I haven't. I saw him a few months back at the Ministry with "her", and then of course all the time on magazine covers."

"Haven't we all," she said with a heavy sigh, as if the conversation was bothering her as well. "Well, I guess you already know that I didn't ask you here just for a cup of tea and some trickle tart." Her fingers twiddled slightly as she spoke, Hermione watched her closely. "We received an owl today, from the Malfoy's."

Instead of having to explain everything to her, from her apron, Mrs. Weasley pulled out a piece of folded parchment and placed it in front of Hermione. She immediately picked up the letter, unfolding it, and began to read.

**The Weasley, Potter, and Granger Family:**

_We are pleased to inform you that on Christmas Eve night that we, the Malfoy family, are going to be hosting a Christmas party and would like to see you attend, as well would your son, Ronald Weasley. The party will begin at seven o'clock and rooms will be set up for each pair of visitors who wish to stay overnight, for gift exchanging and a feast the next day. If you could please respond within the next week, it would be highly appreciated._

_We'll be waiting for your response,  
__**Narcissa Malfoy**_

Hermione reread the letter three times before she folded it back and handed it to Mrs. Weasley. Was it some kind of stunt? Why were they inviting her, she was no longer part of the Weasley family. Perhaps Madison was trying to pull some kind of joke, and Hermione wasn't finding it funny. But thinking again, could it have been Draco who added her name to that list?

"This must be some kind of game, do they really think I am going to attend some mudblood hating family's Christmas party whenever my ex-husband is there?!" She snapped.

"There is no need for such language, dear. You are part of this family, more than that broad will ever be. The only reason were attending is for Ron, even if he doesn't deserve our companionship, we're still his family. It's funny how things don't work out, you two were so close. I don't understand what went wrong…" Mrs. Weasley sighed.

How wrong everything went indeed, a question Hermione could never answer herself. At Mrs. Weasley's mention of what happened; Hermione slipped into a revere of her and Ron's relationship and when things had gone so "wrong".

Everything began after the battle at Hogwarts, when Harry defeated Voldemort. When Hogwarts was reopened, she returned for one last semester on Headmaster McGonagall's request, to complete her NEWTS. While attending, she was announced Head Girl, which had been a real honor.

Passing her NEWTS, the Minister of Magic; Kingsley Shacklebolt asked for her to work as his secretary, but she had turned down his request -until a year later- because after moving in with Ron, she found out she was pregnant.

Everything had seemed fine for the longest time; they were the happiest couple anyone would ever see. Perhaps an awkward couple, but happy they were. Working his long hours in the Quidditch department at the Ministry, she stayed at home until after Liela was born, and then started working for the Minister after the child had turned six months. Four years into the marriage was when things started to change, or Ron rather.

Having found a new group of friends since Harry constantly worked and never left Ginny's sight, he would spend his nights and weekends in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, drinking himself away. He'd only come home for dinner and sex - that he couldn't even perform, and wake up doing the same thing the next day after work. Hermione didn't know if it was then or before, but around that time was when she thought the Malfoy hooker came into the picture.

She didn't know he was going out on her, but she'd had a few signs she'd tried to ignore. He came in one night with red lipstick smudged against his collar, then another night having caught addresses in his pocket that belonged to different women. He denied everything of course. While Ron was changing one night, she spotted ten enflamed nail marks down his back. That's when her anger let loose, causing her to explode. He didn't tell her who had done them, or why he was cheating on her, only that he'd never do it again. Then a week later was when Hermione woke up to see the letter on her bed, stating that he was gone and wanted the divorce.

Hermione hadn't been the only one who was furious about the whole situation; the Weasley's were as well; Mrs. Weasley especially. She didn't know what had gotten into his thick head, throwing away his family as if they were garbage, she didn't raise him that way. She thought that divorce was reasonable for certain situations, but that hadn't been one of them.

"Hermione, did you hear what I said?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her fingers snapping slightly in front her face.

"No I didn't, I'm sorry." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"I was asking if you were going to attend. Will you, for us? It isn't like you have to be around Ronald, Ginny really wants you to go as well as Harry. We would really like to have our family together." Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

Hermione sighed, not knowing how to respond. How was she suppose attend a party that she wasn't welcomed to, and more than that, where her ex –husband and his new wife would be? She was no longer part of the Weasley family; she was just the ex-wife. "I don't know, Mrs. Weasley. I don't think I'd be comfortable being around him."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "You're not going to be around him. All you have to do is keep your distance and stay with us. He will mostly be with the Malfoy's, that's the way he usually is. Do it for us, for the family. By showing up at that party, you can show him that you're not laying around grieving over him. He will realize his loss than, not you."

The thought of that made Hermione feel slightly better, but she still wasn't convinced. She had a week to decide if she was going to go or not, that would be enough time. "I'll think about it."  


* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, it's hard when you baby sit two extra children, plus the one you have and dealing with pregnancy. It wasn't really long, but the next one I think everyone will like, because there be a nice little scene of drama. If you think you have any ideas of how this story should go, give them to me I'd love to hear them. Reviews, PM's, and Flames are welcome, you should know that by now. Character's might be slight OOC and there is some events that didn't' happen in the book, so yeah. Well, hope you like it!!  
**-Granite Paws-**


	3. Christmas Eve Fiasco

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Harry Potter universe nor do I the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. However, I do own the plot, because it was my idea._

**Summary: **Hermione's now 24 years old, and has a six year old daughter named Liela Anastasia. Her father Ron abandoned her to run away to another country with London's richest hooker, Madison Malfoy. What happens when a changed Draco tries to help a broken family because of his stupid cousin's mistake?

Chapter 3: Christmas Eve Fiasco

"How much longer is it going to take you, Hermione? You've already been in here for three hours. The party starts in forty minutes," Ginny complained impatiently, her heel clicking against the ceramic flooring in the bathroom.

"I didn't tell you to wait around did I? I'm going to a manor full of anti-mudbloods. The least I can do is look nice so they won't have a reason to talk about both my blood and looks," Hermione snapped defensively. Adding a light touch of glitter to her face and a few squirts of musk on her body, she turned to Ginny and said "I'm ready."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You act like you're going to a ball, or you look it rather. I wish I would have bought something decent now, you make me feel under dressed," she pouted. Her dress was nothing compared to Hermione's, just a simple red, faux-wrap cocktail dress with a pleated bodice and a rhinestone buckle on the side.

Hermione shook her head. "I honestly think that I over did it. Do you know how many times I've returned this dress in the past month?" The poor dress had been returned seven times before she'd finally decided to go to the party.

A month had passed since the visit with Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione had finally decided to go to the Christmas party the Malfoy's were having. If she hadn't had the support that everyone had given her, she would have never been able to gain the courage to attend it. Her self-consciousness was what caused her to back out of everything, but she was doing this for Liela, not herself. She was tired of her daughter having to see her mother as weak and helpless.

Ginny and Hermione had taken their children to Luna Lovegood's house earlier that day so they could begin getting ready. Luna had agreed to watch them for the two days they'd be at the Malfoy manor, since she hadn't been invited. Hermione had been a little weary on letting Liela stay there, but Ginny had reassured her that she'd be fine.

"I was with you every time you returned it, I should know. I don't want to be late for this party, so if we could get going…" Ginny pointed to the time on her watch, showing that they had fifteen minutes to arrive at the party and make their presence known.

Flicking her wand at a small suitcase she'd packed for the two day stay at the manor, Hermione muttered an enchantment, causing them to disappear. Everyone had been told to send their things before they arrived. Wrapping herself in a silky shawl that matched her dress, she walked out of the flat with Ginny at her side, to the alley and apperated them to the manor.

"Wow," Ginny mumbled, "this place is big."

Hermione shrugged as she walked to the gates. She'd been here once- seven years ago- when her, Harry, and Ron were searching for Horcruxes. It looked like it had more life to it than it did before, but any place would look dead when Voldemort was in it.

Three beautiful peacocks grazed the lawn as they walked up the pathway to the door. Knocking on it twice, the door quickly opened, and they were greeted by a house elf. "Welcome to the Malfoy manor Ms. Granger and Mrs. Potter, please come in." He opened the door for, allowing them inside. The interior of the mansion looked just as different as the outside did. "If you proceed ahead, you will be greeted by the rest of the family in the sitting room. Do enjoy your stay," and with a pop, he vanished.

Ginny snorted. "Seeing who his masters are, I would have thought him to be a snob, just like them. He makes Kreacher look horrible." Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked down the the arch that separated the corridor from the sitting room, they nervously walked inside, staring around in awe. The room was huge; decorated in colors of red, green, gold, and silver. A fifteen foot tree sat in the corner of the room, decorated in many decorations, and lit by fairies. Boughs of mistletoe and garland hung in the air; garland connected to the chandler that lit the room, connecting to the walls.

The room was crowded with people and full with chatter. There were at least eighty people there; she wondered absentmindedly how many were going to actually stay. She was surprised at how well she was being welcomed, and when welcomed by the Malfoy's, they acted as if they'd been long time friends. They questioned her about how her life had been and welcomed her to their home whenever she'd like to visit. Deep down she felt that this night was going to go well, but her conscious kept telling her that this was all a set up to humiliate her.

Sipping on her third glass of champagne, Hermione leaned against one of the walls as she talked among the Weasley's. She knew many people there, since most of them were co-workers of hers at the Ministry, but she was here for leisure, not to be around the same crowd she was every day.

"I wonder how they gathered so many guests. The Malfoy name isn't really popular these days you know, considering how Lucius was basically You-Know-Who's right hand man," Ginny rambled. She tended to talk a little bit of nonsense when having too much to drink and she'd already drunk four more glasses than Hermione had. "I'm going to go find the restroom, I'll be back." She hooked arms with Harry, and stumbled through the crowds. Hermione knew herself that they weren't really going to look for a bathroom, but that was their business not hers.

Setting her empty glass down onto a table, she started towards the sofa where Mrs. Weasley sat; wanting to speak with her. When suddenly she was stopped when she ran almost face first into her ex-husband, Ronald Weasley. Gasping, she quickly jumped back out of his way, but instead, he didn't move. He and Madison stood there, blocking her way, with large smirks across their faces.

"How many times do you have to be told to stay away from my family? You stick around like your still something to them, but your nothing. You need to stay away Granger; filth like you only causes problems. The only reason they talk to you is because they think you're pathetic and hopeless." Ron sneered.

Madison cackled along with her husband. "Aw, it looks like she didn't bring along the little bastard neither. She's just a filthy little mudblood, just like her mother. I don't see why they allow such filth into our world, they're worse than pollution."

Their words hit Hermione like a smack in the face. She tried to open her mouth to respond, to defend her and Liela, but she couldn't make words. Was this really the Ron she was once married to? How could he speak to her this way? How could he let that bitch talk about a person who shared his blood?

"What's the matter, Granger? Did the dirt in your blood back up into your mouth?" The both of them continued to laugh. Just as Ron started to speak, his words were cut off in mid sentence.

Draco sat in one of the arm chairs near the fire as all the guests gossiped and ranted on about their lives. Christmas was his favorite time of year; he loved the decorations and the mood it gave everyone, but this year he hadn't had such luck with his spirits being high. He knew why he was in such a mood; he'd been unsuccessful at completing is goal. When the New Year had begun, his goal had been to have a fiancé by the time Christmas came, but it didn't happen. It disgusted him to see how all of his friends were married with children and how happy they always were. Why couldn't he have what everyone else had?

Finishing his brandy, he sat the empty glass down on the table next to him, his eyes gazing the room. He'd been waiting all evening to see if Hermione was going to come, but so far he'd not even heard the mention of her name. He had been the one to add her name to the invitation. He'd argued with his parents for days before they finally sent it. They weren't such muggle haters as they'd been before, but they still felt uncomfortable when one was in their presence.

Just as he was about to go up to his room, Draco saw a shining glow moving throughout the crowd that caught his attention. Was that _really _her? He blinked a few times, but his vision didn't change. There she was; dressed in a beautiful gold evening gown that draped around her bust, a touch of lace and beading peaking out of its underlay. Floral jewels adorned the dress and ebbed into a full lace skirt. On the side a double bow laid, detailed with rhinestones that made the whole dress sparkle. Her hair was pulled up half way, long brown curls cascading down her back. The darkness of the eyeliner and mascara made her brown eye shine under the gold eye shadow she wore. To Draco, she looked like a princess.

Just as he started moving through the crowd to reach her, he saw that she'd ran into his cousin; Madison, and that she was running her mouth- something she was good at. Draco overheard her calling Hermione's daughter a bastard and a mudblood, and let out a growl when reaching Hermione.

"Is that all you can do, put someone down, Weasley? I thought that living with a family with no money would have motivated you when you got out of Hogwarts, but instead, you have your slut bringing money in from her hooker business. You need to learn the definition of pathetic before you use it on someone else, because to me you're the pathetic one." He sneered and turned away from the shocked look on Ron's face. Just as he was about to lead Hermione out, he realized she was already gone.

Where did she go? Looking around the room, he saw the hem of her dress passing a corner and he walked quickly to catch up and saw her exit the doors at the end of the hall that lead to the backyard. He took his time until he reached the door, quietly slipping outside it to see her sitting on the bench in front of the pond, sobbing furiously.

Giving her a few minutes to calm down, he softly placed his hand onto the exposed skin of her back, his fingers trailing up to her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he whispered quietly into her ear, causing her to jump. Hesitating when she didn't respond, he walked around the bench to sit down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

Hermione looked up at him and nodded. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears had stained streams down her face. "Thank you," was all she managed to say before she started crying again. "I-I don't know what made them say such things. I was t-trying to w-walk away, but they blocked my path."

"It'll be okay, I set them straight," Draco said to her softly, putting his hand against her back and rubbing it gently. A shiver went down Hermione's spine when he touched her, and she scooted closer to him for warmth. The shawl she wore wasn't keeping her warm.

"You're freezing, you should have said something." He removed the jacket of his tuxedo, and laid it against her shoulders, pulling the front closed to keep her warm.

Hermione snuggled into the jacket, breathing in the strong scent of his expensive cologne. When her crying had finally ceased, she looked up at him with curious eyes. "You've changed." It wasn't a question. "Before, you would almost cry for being in the same room as me, and now you try to be as close as possible, I don't get it."

Draco sighed. "You and your friends saved my life the night of the battle at Hogwarts, when you should have been saving the lives of people you cared about. Plus three years in Azkaban changes a person. Would you rather see me as the self centered snob I was before?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, I would not. I would never like to see you as the Draco Malfoy you were before; he was an asshole," she said with the slightest giggle.

"Alright now, Granger, I was going to say the same about you, but I don't know if you've really changed or not. You still have that spunky attitude, just like before."

"Granger, Granger, Granger. Why do you always have to call me by my surname? Is Hermione such a hard word to say?" She questioned stiffly.

"No it's not, Hermione," he said, letting her name slide off his tongue. "I've addressed you by your surname so many years, I wouldn't have thought you'd want me call you different."

"Years change people, and if I'm going to talk to you, I'm going to call you Draco instead of Malfoy, unless you'd rather be called that," she shrugged.

"Draco is my name, and Draco is what I want to be called," he declared simply. They both went quiet for several minutes, just sitting there watching the fairies fly around beautifully. It was Draco who broke the silence, a large smirk upon his face. "You do realize that we're sitting beneath mistletoe, don't you?"

Hermione looked up as to see if he was lying, and when she realized he wasn't, she gasped. There it was, dangling innocently above them. She turned to look at him; he was biting his lip to keep back from laughing. "I guess it'll just have to sit there, won't it? Mistletoe or not, it doesn't mean anything."

"Logically, when two people are standing under a mistletoe, they are suppose to kiss. Or isn't that the way it goes?" Draco questioned.

She nodded. "Yes, but the same doesn't go for us you see…"

Draco's finger slipped under Hermione's chin, turning her face towards him. Inches from her face, his silver eyes stared into her brown ones, searching for a reason to kiss her. "And why doesn't it?" he whispered, his breath making her lips tingle. "Would you stop me if I tried?"

Would she? Just when she was going to respond, she was stopped when Draco's lips pressed gently against hers. The softness of them made her feel dizzy, but she did not stop him. Instead, she closed her eyes and slid her hand up to his cheek, keeping it there as his tongue traced the outside of her lips to allow him access to her.

Heart pounding in his chest, his tongue slid into her mouth and twirled in rhythmical patterns as he explored the sweetness of her mouth . He scooted himself closer to her, his hand slowly moving up and down against her back, under the jacket he'd put around her. Minutes later they finally pulled away, Hermione's cheeks were redder than a rose petal. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Fingers rubbing against her swollen lips, she shook her head, shocked. No, it hadn't been bad, it had been good. What she didn't understand was why she liked it, and why hadn't she stopped him in the first place? How could she allow an enemy of so long to kiss her and like it?

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Finally got this done. I was looking forward to this chapter for so long and when I finally started it, I wasn't into it anymore =(. I hope you like it, it was probably a little rushed and I'm sorry for that, but the next chapter will be good just as good. The links below are to what everyone was wearing. Just to add a little note, the colored part to Draco's tuxedo is green, not red. Reviews, PM's, and Flames are loved, I'd really like to hear about your opinions and how you like it. Hope you stick around for the next chapter! =)  
**~Amanda~ // --Granite Paws--//**


	4. New Year's Disaster

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the __Harry Potter universe__, nor do the characters. They belong to __J.K Rowling__. However I do own the plot, because it was my idea._

**Summary:** Hermione's now 24 years old, and has a six year daughter named Liela Anastasia. Her father, Ron, abandoned her when she was born to run away to another country with London's richest hooker, Madison Malfoy. What happens when a changed Draco tries to help a broken family because of his stupid cousin's mistake?

**Chapter 5: **New Year's Disaster

The blaring whistle of the tea pot pulled Hermione out of her daunting thoughts, she sighed and heaved herself up off the couch and made her way over to the kitchen. After fixing herself a nice, hot cup of tea, she sat herself down in the over-sized chair placed next to her fire place. Taking a sip of tea she set the cup down onto the side table next to her and stared quietly into the fire. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get what had happened at the dance out of her mind. She profusely denied that she enjoyed the kiss, but her mind kept drifting back to his gentle hands cupping her face; how sweet he tasted, the feeling of his lips against hers.

Absentmindedly Hermione's hand drifted up to her mouth, feeling the softness of her lips as she thought about the kiss. Because despite what she was telling herself, not only did she enjoy the kiss, she felt something in it. She didn't know what it was, it wasn't a feeling she was familiar with, but it was there.

A loud bashing noise against the window broke Hermione from her revere as she jumped, startled in her chair before looking up at the window to see an owl. _Get a hold of yourself, Hermione! _She mentally berated herself. _You are thinking total nonsense! That kiss was nothing but a mistake, Dra- Malfoy manipulated you. _Hermione could feel the lie heavy on her tongue as she tried to convince herself, but she would not give in to such absurdity.

Reaching the window, Hermione pushed open the glass and stepped aside to allow the owl in.

The Weasley's family owl came flying into the house, nearly breaking his neck as he landed. Chirping loudly for her to untie the letter from his foot, she took it from him and gave him a few owl treats before going to sit back down in front of the fire. She could tell by the writing on the envelope that it was from Ginny. Wondering what she had to say, she opened the letter immediately, and read:

_Hermione,_

_You should know who I am, it's me, Ginny. I was wanting to ask you if you'd join us here at the Burrow on New Year's Eve for a small family party we're having. Don't worry, Ron isn't going to be here. We sent him a letter a few days ago and he responded saying that he wouldn't be able to attend because the Malfoy's were having a New Year's party as well. We'd really like for you and Liela to come, it feels more like family when you guys are around. Please let me know as soon as you get this, because new year's is only four days away. I'll be waiting for your response._

_Love, Ginny Potter_

Sighing, she'd folded the letter and put it back into its envelope. Walking over to a small desk next to the front door, Hermione dipped a quill into an ink well and began scribbling down a response to Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_Yes, I'll go. Though this is the last party I'm going to; they are starting to get to me._

_Hermione Granger_

"Mummy, is that Gran Weasley's owl?" Liela asked excitedly from behind Hermione, she nearly jumped at Liela's startling sudden appearance.

"Yes darling, we will be going over there in a couple days for a New Year's party," she said as she tied the letter onto the owl's foot before it flew off, disappearing into the winter sky.

"Yay! I love going to gran and grumps , I miss them," Liela sighed.

"Aw, it's okay. We'll see them soon. How about you go get your shoes and sweater on, and we'll walk down into muggle London to try and find you a pretty dress for the party, how about that?" Hermione asked her with a smile.

She nodded excitedly and ran back into her room. Hermione just shook her head as she slipped on a white wool jacket over a long sleeved red blouse and a pair of black corduroy pants. Walking into the bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Her finger ran over the dark circles beneath both of her eyes.

The past couple of days, she'd hardly gotten any sleep. Her mind would constantly go to sleep thinking of the kiss her and Draco had shared the evening of Christmas Eve. It had been so unexpected, yet Hermione had wanted more. She wanted him to hold her in his firm arms, and to kiss her exactly the way he had, only longer. Though that hadn't happened.

Her fingers had gently began to caress her lips, once again, as she thought about that night, and mentally scolded herself. _No, that is not right, Hermione. __You've got to stop this!_ _You know there isn't anyway something like that can happen again. __you're_ _a Granger, he's a Malfoy. Your a muggle and he's a pure blood. No, absolutely not._

Hermione's mental scolding stopped when Liela came to the bathroom door, declaring that she was ready to go. Smearing a layer of chap stick onto her lips, Hermione took her daughter's hand and walked out of their house. Locking the door behind her, they took off up the street to the center of London.

It took them twenty minutes to get to all the department stores because there was a lot of traffic out that day. When finally coming across a store that had children dresses hanging in one of the windows, Liela pointed to it and they went inside. They browsed around the store for over and hour before finding a black dress that Liela absolutely adored. Also purchasing a pair of dress shoes that resembled ballet flats, they finally left.

They took a walk until they were off of the streets of London and Hermione apperated them to Hogsmeade. "What are we doing here, mum?" Liela asked her curiously.

"I thought it'd be nice to get a bite to eat. I'm not really in the mood to cook this early of day. Unless you're ready to go home."

She shook her head. "No mum, I'd like to spend some time here. It's been a while sense we've came here; since the night you got drunk with Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione looked down at her, shocked. "Don't you ever speak of that, do you understand that? Never. That's something that isn't to be spoken of," she demanded.

"Sorry mum. I was just stating the truth. You _did_ get drunk with him and it _was_ the last time that we'd been here.

A few days passed and finally New Year's day arrived. Two o'clock finally rolled around the day of the party and Hermione had just finished her hair. She'd just straightened it and had pulled it up into a pretty bun, her bangs hanging in a curve on the side of her face. She wore a silver halter cocktail dress, the material made of a soft fine silk. She called for Liela to put on her sweater and after she slipped on her heels, the two of them walked to the alley up the street and apperated to The Burrow.

As soon as they landed, Hermione could see that Ginny had gotten her hands on the place. Everything was decorated very nicely. Different colored streamers were wrapped around tree trunks and hanging magically in the air. Even in the winter air outside she could smell the sweet treacle tart being made. This was why Hermione loved coming to The Burrow. Not only was the company great, the food was always amazing.

Liela's hand was squeezing Hermione's in excitement and just as she told her to go, Albus and Lily came out to get her and ran onto the other side of the house. A moment later Hermione was at the back door. Giving a quick knock, she walked inside out of the winter weather, and declared her arrival. "I'm here," her voice called into the kitchen.

Hermione shut the door behind her and walked into the kitchen when no one had answered. There were over 20 people standing around talking over each other. At least eight of them were red heads, meaning the rest were either the boys' wives or friends of the family. Hermione immediately grabbed Ginny by the arm as she passed, catching Ginny by surprise.

"Hermione! I was starting to have doubts, I didn't think you were going to come. It's nice to see you again!" Ginny said happily, hugging Hermione tightly.

She smiled. "I always keep my word. This place is full, looks like the whole family is here," she said, looking around, trying to see who all she knew.

"Well, all my brothers are here, except Ron. Bill, Charlie, and George. Their wives and children are here also. Percy still stayed away from family get together, after everything that had happened before the war. Even though he was mostly on good terms with everyone, he didn't like being reminded of everything his stupidity had caused him to do. "Where's Liela? You brought her didn't you?" She asked.

"She's with Albus and Lily. Do you all need any help with anything?" She asked as she made her way into the crowded kitchen, getting pulled into hugs by all the Weasley brothers. She laughed after she managed to pry herself from George's embrace, and followed Ginny over to the stove.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Can I help with anything?" She asked as Mrs. Weasley handed her and Ginny two casserole dishes each. "Will you please charm these to keep them warm and put them outside? The rest is already done. I'll have the others bring out everything else."

For the slightest split second, it felt like the old days to Hermione, only it was her and Ginny instead of Ron and Harry by her side. Giving a quiet sigh, she took the dishes outside and placed them onto a table. Someone had managed to make a canopy over the space they'd be using to have the party at, and had made a fire as well. For it being winter, it felt nice thanks to all the charms and such put up.

"So Ron's not coming, right?" The words slipped of Hermione's tongue before even realizing it, and she blushed when Ginny turned to look at her.

"No, 'Mione he's not coming. There's a party going on at the Malfoy manor, and he preferred to stay there," Ginny said, a slight hint of anger in her voice.

She sighed in relief. "Good. I mean, I know how bad you guys wish he'd attend, but, I can't be around him. Especially not after what happened at the manor."

"I understand. It just makes me mad that he doesn't have time for his family, you know? It's like he doesn't even know us anymore, or like he doesn't care." She charmed the dishes she'd put onto the table, and just as they were sitting down, the others came out. Some carried plates and dishes of food while the others carried glasses and wine bottles. All the children followed behind the adults.

After everything had been situated and everyone had their seats, everyone began talking and making there plates, some sitting at tables while others decided to walk around and associate. Hermione sat with Harry, Ginny, George, and his wife Claire. Hermione was just about to start on her food when Mrs. Weasley jumped up, exclaiming she forgot some other dishes. "I'll help you, Mrs. Weasley," she said, getting up quickly as the witch was already passing her table.

"That's kind of you dear. It's only a few frozen desserts," she said to her, and Hermione followed behind. They got into the house, and as Hermione reach into the freezer for the desserts Mrs. Weasley let out a happy scream.

"Ron!" She yelled, and Hermione's heart sank to the floor. He wasn't supposed to be there. Ginny had perfectly told her that Ron said he wasn't going to come. But he was here, and so was his new wife. She pulled the dishes out of the freezer, and turned to walk out the back way when his voice spoke up.

"Well look at what we have here, love," Ron snickered to Madison. "You'd think once something as filthy as a mudblood would understand when they're not wanted. Then again, I don't believe rubbish has the capability of hearing."

Hermione turned around to look at him, and there he stood next to Madison. She glowed like the most beautiful woman in the world. She wore a pale pink gown over her large baby bump, her hair shined almost like gold. Ron stood beside her in a black tuxedo that looked almost as expensive as everything in The Burrow.

Madison giggled from beside him. "I do believe your right. So pathetic it is how she thinks everyone cares about her, when really she's not wanted by anyone at all. Her or that half breed she totes along with her."

The mentioning of her daughter brought Hermione to a breaking point. "If you ever dare mention a word about my daughter ever again, Azkaban or not, I'll kill you and the bastard you're carrying," she said so darkly that her eyes glowered black in hatred.

Not even a second before Hermione pulled back, she felt something brush fast against her leg and saw that it was Liela. The little girl had basically run into Ron. Her arms were around his waist tightly, a beautiful happy smile on her face. "Daddy!" Ron immediately pushed her away, dusting his pants as if he's gotten dirty. "How dare you call me your father, much less touch me? I'd never be the father of something so contaminating and disgusting as you," he glared.

Hermione felt furious towards Ron for treating Liela in such a way, but she also felt saddened. What had happened for him to become this way? "What happened to you Ron?" She whispered to herself a little to loudly.

Ron heard what Hermione said and contorted his face into a sneer, "What happened, Mudblood," he sneered "is that I gained some of my sense back and realized that your nothing but filth, along with that filthy daughter of yours."

Hermione's face was a mixture of horror and disgust. Finally making up her mind, she stepped towards Ron and slapped him so hard that she could have easily broken his jaw.

Mrs. Weasley came up from behind Hermione, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face her. The plump witch stared at her in anger.

Hermione was just about to say something whenever Madison spoke up. "You should be ashamed at how filthy and inconsiderate you are, treating people who used to be your family with such disrespect," she said in the same mocking tone as Ron had used earlier. "

"Hey! You watch your mouth, Malfoy," it was Harry who spoke up this time, Ginny at her side. "You're no more part of this family as she is, so you should really shut your mouth, when you know nothing about what's going on."

Ron spoke in her defense. "You lower your voice when talking to my wife, Harry. She's not talking to you, so you shouldn't be talking to her. Besides, she has a point of what she's saying. Hermione doesn't belong here, and she knows it. She just to pathetic to realize that she's not truly wanted."

Everyone began to bicker, some siding with Ron and Madison, but most siding with Hermione. Just as things started getting louder, Madison spoke up louder than everyone else. "I really cannot see why someone would like such scum. Ron's already made it visible that he made a mistake, but my own cousin trying to get in with a mudblood, now that's sickening."

"Your-wait. What did you say?" Ginny asked, everyone now had their eyes on Hermione.

Madison cackled, beaming at her husband's side. "Don't let her fool you, Ron and I caught her snogging my cousin, Draco. If he hadn't pulled away, I'm sure she wouldn't have minded stripping everything off and screwing him there," she exaggerated.

"Hermione, is this true?" Ginny asked, walking up beside her. "How could you have not told me?"

Madison cackled. "Why would she tell anyone? Draco told her that she better not ever mention it, because it was a disgrace, something that shouldn't had happened."

"You have no right spreading my business around. All you Malfoy's are just alike, your just brow-nosing bastards. I can't wait to see how your child comes out. I'll make sure to pity it," Hermione retorted, trying to get the focus off her.

I want you away from my son, Hermione, now," Mrs. Weasley said, her face as red as her hair. "You have no right talking to him or his wife like that. You are part of this family just as much as they are, but I will not tolerate you treating him or her without respect. This isn't the house, nor the place, nor the time to act like a jealous ex wife."

When Mrs. Weasley said this, Ron wore a proud mocking grin. Hermione didn't know what to say. Not only hurt by Ron, but Mrs. Weasley had humiliated her horribly. "You sit here and defend him after what he said about your grand daughter? How can you be so cold-hearted?" she asked hotly.

"I do believe that he used words he shouldn't, but he's family and we treat no one different from the other in this family. Everyone who's been apart of this family, especially you Hermione, should know that."

Hermione stared at Mrs. Weasley and everyone who had gathered into the house. She had one of the saddest expressions on her face. She looked so fragile that a touch could easily make her crumble. "I don't want any of you, to _ever_ try and contact me again. Since it seems to cause such a problem, since I'm the ex wife of the picture, I do not want to be apart of this family anymore. Neither Liela or I will ever be back here again." And with that, she grabbed her daughter's hand and she apperated them away.

"Mummy, what's going on? Why aren't we going to see Gran and Grump anymore?" Liela asked her, as soon as they were inside their flat.

"I have no time to discuss it right now. You father has made it clear he doesn't want us around them, and so that's what were going to do. We're not going to be around any of them anymore, I'm sorry," Hermione said. She walked over to a desk where blank pieces of parchment and ink wells sat, and she sat down and scribbled a quick message onto it.

_Luna,_

_I need a major favor from you. I need a babysitter, right now, please. There was just a blow up with Ron and his family, and I need to get away. I don't want my daughter to see me like this. If you could please watch her for tonight, I'll give you twenty galleons. Please, I'm begging you.  
Hermione Granger._

An hour or so later, Hermione received a letter from Luna stating that she'd be more than happy to watch Liela overnight and that payment wasn't necessary. She also received a letter form Ginny saying that everything at the party was a whole big misunderstanding and that they needed to talk.

That letter however, ended up being tossed into the fireplace. She'd made it plain and clear that she wanted nothing to do with the Weasley's anymore and she was going to keep her word. Even if it tore her apart.

Luna came forty minutes after Hermione had received the letter. While she'd been waiting, she'd gotten Liela bathed and dressed for bed. Luna asked nothing about what had happened, to Hermione's relief. After giving her daughter a kiss goodbye she assured Luna that she'd be back the next morning, and then she was gone.

A few minutes later she was walking down the street of Hogsmeade. The sky was now dark and snow fell slowly, polluting the street with more of the white slush that was already there. Some of the shops were lit, but most were closed for the New Year night. She sighed in relief when she saw that The Three Broomsticks was still open.

Walking into the pub Hermione was surprised to see that it was empty other than a few older wizards in the back drinking on large mugs of lager and playing a card game she didn't recognize. She walked over to the bar and took a seat. Madame Rosemerta turned around from cleaning shot glasses with a surprised look on her face.

"Hermione? I didn't expect to see you here tonight. Is everything okay? What can I get you?" She asked worriedly.

Hermione shook her head. "No need for explaining, you'll probably hear about everything in the Daily Prophet in the next couple days. I need twelve shots of Firewhiskey, please," she said, handing her a sickles to cover it.

Madame Rosemerta nodded and served her what she asked for. Hermione took no time in drinking all the shots. Within fifteen minutes she ordered another round. She didn't know what was causing her to want to drink so much, but the numbing feeling the whiskey gave her was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be able to forget everything that was happening. She wanted to forget the fight and go on with her life with her daughter. Without the Weasley's. Without Ron. Without Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, I was just thinking about you. I didn't think I'd catch you here tonight," a voice said from behind her. His voice made her body heat up, with so many different emotions. Hermione turned around on the stool to see Draco standing there in an emerald collared shirt - a few buttons were open and she could see his marble toned chest – and a pair of black slacks.

"You wouldn't have caught me here tonight, if it wasn't for that whore you have for a cousin," she snapped, glaring at him hard. Her body shook, the palms of her hands sweating from all the alcohol she'd consumed. She was highly buzzed, a few more shots and she would have been indeed drunk.

"Woah, watch the language. I hate that you keep calling her my cousin. Even though we're related doesn't mean that we act like family or anything," he snapped back. His breezy good mood had immediately went away.

She jumped up from her stool, wobbling slightly at the alcohol rush. She took a few steps forward, which caused him to take a few back, and slapped him hard across the face. "It's all your fault. Everything! Every since you've been around all she's done is ruin my life, and it's all your fault! She knows everything about what happened at the party, and now most likely the whole Wizarding World will know by tomorrow morning!"

She stormed out of The Three Broomsticks with Draco at her heels. As soon as the door closed behind them Draco grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the side of the pub where they couldn't be seen; they're faces almost touching. "How is everything my fault? First of all, I didn't marry your ex-husband, it was my cousin. Second, anyone could have seen us kiss if they'd been outside that night, and I don't see why your complaining now since you seemed to have liked it then. And third, I have nothing to do with everything that's going on in your life. So quit putting the blame on other people!" He retorted angrily.

Hermione growled in rage, pushing at his chest for him to move, but he kept his ground, pushing himself closer to her. "It is your fault. Everything is. If it wasn't for you kissing me that night, if it wasn't for your bloody family, if it wasn't for you, I'd have my marriage and everything would be perfect!"

Draco barely listened to the words she was saying, his attention was on how she sexy she looked while she was angry. Her cheeks were flushed from anger. The bun her hair had been up in had curls falling down her neck and against her face. She stared at him with her blazing eyesafter she'd finished yelling, and without thinking he broke the space between them and kissed her fiercely.

Hermione in shock just stood there, but coming to her senses she pushed him away, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "What do you think your doing?" she yelled.

He stared at her, his eyes hazy and lust filled. "For once in your life can you just shut up. I don't know what I'm doing," he snapped at her quietly, and pushed his lips back against hers. This time, Hermione didn't pull away.

All the anger, sadness, confusion, alcohol, and attraction towards Draco built a heat wave inside her, and once his lips were on hers again it exploded, and there was no pulling away. For the past two years all she'd dreamed of was someone holding her close to them, kissing her with passion that she didn't know existed, and it was now happening. She had never felt anything like this with anyone. Not even Ron, only Draco.

Her hands went up to his neck pushing him closer to her, allowing the kiss to deepen more than it already was. She could feel his waist pressing against hers, as she curled her bare leg around his, pushing him closer to her. A soft moan escaped her as he pressed himself closer, and she could feel a trickle of sweat falling from the back of her neck. The temperatures were below freezing, but she felt nothing.

His lips broke from hers and he he opened his eyes to stare at her for the shortest second before leaning down to her neck, biting at her skin and suckling against it. Another hot moan escaped her mouth, and Draco brought his lips up against her ear, his breath hot against it. "Hermione..." he whispered. "Come with me. I want you."

Her eyes widened at what he said, but she shook her head. "No, no Draco. We could never possibly-" His finger pressed against her lips, and he cut her off. He was now looking into her eyes.

"For once, forget about the consequences. Forget about everything that everyone expects from you. You can't tell me you don't feel the same, because I know you do. Just for one night," his lips kissed against hers, before pulling away to finish, "forget about the world, and do what you want. I know your drunk, but I also know that everything would be the same if you weren't." He stared into her eyes, as he spoke once more. "Come with me," he whispered.

Hermione stared at him, her hands around his neck again. She stared at him, she knew he was serious. She could tell by the look in his eyes that everything was true. "Okay," she whispered. And with that, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his, as he apperated them to his room back at the manor.

* * *

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY! To those who have waited around, I owe you my life. I'm sorry I never got to this story, but now its up, and it'll be updated regularly. I'm just getting back into the groove of writing and everything, and I've finally got everything on track with this story, so I hope you guys still stick around. I thought really hope you guys like this chapter, the next one will be even better. So remember, **REVIEWS, PM'S, AND FLAMES **make my day, so please leave me feedback on how you liked it! Thanks!  
(( A B3LIKOV ROZA))


	5. Temptation

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor do I the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. However, I do own the plot, because it was my idea._

**Summary: **Hermione's now 24 years old, and has a six year daughter named Liela Anastasia. Her father, Ron, abandoned her when she was born to run away to another country with London's richest hooker, Madison Malfoy. What happens when a changed Draco tries to help a broken family because of his stupid cousin's mistake?

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Temptation

Hermione's body was still entangled with Draco's as they apperated into Draco's bedroom from The Three Broomsticks. She pulled away for a fraction of a second to take in her surroundings. The room was very large, almost the size of her whole flat. The room was painted in a silvery gray color and all over the walls the Malfoy crest had been stenciled onto it and colored with Emerald paint.

There were several paintings of him hanging on each wall. One of them caught her eye.

It was Draco laying outside on a patch of grass, the sun reflecting onto a pond, his shirtless body glowed like marble. His blond hair shined as it fell into his face, his silver eyes shining like brightly polished sickles. His bed sat close to the end of the room where double glass doors would open up to a balcony. The king sized bed had emerald curtains and a canopy that blocked out the sight of a black silk bedding that covered it.

"Draco, this place is stunning," she mumbled in awe as her lips met his once again.

"Not as stunning as you," Draco muttered, his teeth sucking her bottom lip into his mouth as he walked them back to the bed. He pushed her lightly onto it, and pulled out his wand. He flicked it at the fireplace and the inside burst into flames, a warm draft flooding immediately throughout the room. He also muttered a enchantment under his breath and the lights turned off.

"Now where was I?" he asked in a husky tone, then looked down at Hermione's legs that were wrapped around the back of his. He smiled a charming grin. "Oh yeah, I remember now." He grabbed hold of Hermione's thighs and slammed her against him, causing them both to groan, and then leaned over the bed, pushing her up on it and kissing her feverishly.

One of her hands rested against his cheek as the other rested her on his lower back underneath his shirt, her nails digging into it, causing him to let out a hot groan. "Mm, Hermione. You're such a sexy little vixen," he said as his lips left hers, moving down her cheek to her neck, nipping and sucking it hard.

She smiled up at him, her eyes heavily glazed over. She closed them, letting out a moan at the roughness of his teeth, her hips rubbing against his front. Bringing her hands up to his chest, she began to undo the buttons of his shirt before just ripping it off, her nails raking down his porcelain abs. "It's sad I didn't get to see these in school; they would have totally distracted me," she giggled playfully, her hands now trying to undo his belt.

Draco rose from her neck and looked down into her eyes, his hair falling into his own. His tongue grazing over his bottom lip as he undid the straps of her halter dress and began to slid it down her petite body, growling lightly once it was down her legs. She had on no bra and pair of lacy white boy shorts. He trailed his fingers up her body to one of her large mounds, gripping it into his large hand, tweaking her already hard nipples, causing her to gasp a moan.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked nervously, trying to cover herself in embarrassment. It'd been two years since a man had ever touched her, kissed her, made love to her. And only one man had ever did it, and it was her ex husband; Draco's worst enemy and now cousin from marriage.

"You're the best I've ever saw. It's sad that I was so blind at Hogwarts, because if I hadn't been, you would already be mine," he growled, his face leaning down to her chest, suckling against her aroused nipples. She let out a soft cry, her fingers immediately gripping his hair. Her hips bucked up against his, begging to feel more than just there covered bottoms against each other.

"Draco... no more teasing. I want to feel you," she crooned into his ear, the sound of her pleading made him growl. He lifted up from her chest and hooked his fingers into her panties, and slipped them down her legs. He did the same to himself and after all of their clothes were on the floor, he stared at her body for the longest before he positioned himself above her.

His long length slipped slowly into her, causing the both of them to cry out a chorus of moans. The tightness that suffocated around him made him immediately thrust deeper into her, repeating the action once more. He'd never been with anyone as tight and perfect as her. Even though she'd already had sex before and had even gave birth to a child, she was as tight as a virgin, or any virgin he'd been with before.

"Damn Hermione," Draco groaned aloud, staring down at Hermione as her back arched. Only three thrusts had been made and she was completely lost into the feeling. "You feel so.."

"What in the HELL is going on here?" His eyes flashed opened once he realized that the voice hadn't belonged to Hermione. He turned to his door where his mother, Madison, and Ron stood.

Everything happened in the flash of a second. Draco had pulled out of her and Hermione entangled herself in one of the black sheets and fell off the other side of the bed, gathering up her clothes. Draco grabbed the blanket, putting it around his waist. No. This could not be happening. Not now.

"Answer my question, Draco Malfoy. What in the hell is going on here?" His mother's voice demanded. He stared at the three, unable to speak. His mother stood there, her face was full of anger. Her eyes that were normally a bright blue now looked black, and they were shooting daggers. Madison's face was full of amusement, her eyes glittered in joy. Not doubt wanting to run off that second to let the world know what just happened between one of the golden trio's members, and Draco Malfoy. Ron's face however, was slightly different. His face had a mixture of emotions on it. Disgust. Anger. Jealousy. Sadness. In that moment, if anyone who would have known the Ron Weasley before and the one he'd become two years ago, they would have said that the past two years he'd been under a spell, because for the first time in two years, Ron was showing the slightest sign of regret for everything that had happened.

"What's going on here, is no one's business. This is my room mother. Actually, the whole west wing belongs to me. The question here is, what are _you_ all doing here?" A dark anger was building up inside Draco, an anger that he hadn't felt since thirteen years ago. For the first time in his life, he was actually starting to feel happy. Happy wasn't even the word for what he'd been feeling for their interruption. There was only one word that could pinpoint the filling, and it was love. He'd never really known what love was in his entire life, until now. What had just began to happen between him and Hermione made his body weak and queasy, it made his heart ache, a feeling of never wanting to let her go. But now? Everything was going to crash and explode right in front of him.

"Your cousin wanted to see you before she left. You know how you two are so close. We didn't know you'd be here in your room, entertaining a filthy mudblood." Narcissa's dark gaze turned towards Hermione who was now fully dressed. Hermione was staring at Draco, fresh black tear stains marked her face where silent tears fell from her eyes.

Draco turned to her. "Hermione, don't leave, please," he begged, wanting to comfort her.

"No.. no. This was wrong, defiantly wrong. I was drunk, reckless; I wasn't thinking straight. Your mother's right, Draco. No one would expect you to be '_entertaining a mudblood'_; it'd ruin your reputation. Please, do not ever... look for me again," she said, choking on the last words before she flicked he wand and apperated.

"Do not ever look for her? You mean _you've _been the one looking for her, and her not you?" Ron bellowed, a disgusting scowl on his face.

"You stay out of this you damn weasel. I want all of you out of my room, now!" Draco yelled. They immediately backed out and he slammed the door behind him as he walked out, storming down the hall away from the others.

"You will not speak to your mother that way, Draco Malfoy." The voice came from right in front of Draco. His father stood there, tall and elegant as always, but you could tell age was coming onto him.

"Than tell those thick, dim-witted arsholes to stay out of my wing, and to stay _out_ of my life. No one has permission on this floor without my permission father, and you know that because you made those rules yourself. If your going to make rules, than you need for your visitor to comply to them," Draco heaved furiously, shooting daggers at Madison and Ron.

"But Draco? All we wanted to do was to come see you. We didn't get to talk to you the at the Christmas dinner party, you were no where to be found," Madison said sadly, a fake expression resting upon her face.

"Oh, please. So what is it that you want to k now? More gossip to spread around about Hermione and I? I think I know why you guys are so interested; Actually, I don't believe it's you at all, I think it's her ex-husband there who's too thick to admit that he's jealous of seeing her happy and that he made a horrible mistake of leaving someone like her, for a piece of trash like you."

"Now listen here, Malfoy-" Ron snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Lucius bellowed. Everyone was staring at him now, and no longer than a second a house elf appeared at his side.

"Master, call me?" The little elf asked. Dressed in what resembled a white toga with rainbow striped stockings.

"No, I did not call you. Is your name '_enough'_?" Lucius asked hotly.

"No Master, me name is _Enif, _Master. Enif sorry for interrupting you, Master. Enif thought Master called Enif, sir." The elf's large eyes began to fill with tears as he waited his punishment. Instead, Lucius stood up straighter, staring eye to eye with Draco. "It's okay, Enif. Next time, just listen more clearly. You _can_ do me a favor now that you're here. I would like for you to escort Draco here off the premises. He is no longer welcomed into this manor, nor in property belonging to the Malfoy's."

"B-but Master?" The elf stuttered.

Everyone looked the older man with confused expressions, everyone except Draco. He began to laugh. "You really think you can kick me out of this manor? Technically, you cannot. My name is on the lease as the co-buyer since you were in Azkaban, and since it's going to be passed down to me."

"A piece of paper is a piece of paper. Such arrangements can be made. You are no longer welcomed anywhere near this property. It belongs to the Malfoy's, not you."

"But I am a Malfoy," Draco bellowed, his pale cheek flushed in anger.

"YOU ARE NO SUCH THING! You're a mudblood, whore loving prat who doesn't deserve to even have the Malfoy name. You've been a disgrace since you left the circle that once belonged to the Dark Lord. No son of mine would ever do that." The words coming from Lucius mouth were like acid mixed in venom. They were almost deadly. "I want him out of here.. now, Enif."

Everyone in the room was stunned. Enif tittered over to Draco and grabbed his forearm gently. "It's time go, Mr. Malfoy," he said to him and with a snap of his finger they were apperated into the front of the house. "Charms have already been placed on the house, you may not enter until Master says so. Whenever you'd like to retrieve your things, you must notify Enif and Enif will send them to you."

Draco stared at the empty space where Enif had just stood. He'd just lifted his hands up, going to wrap his hands around the little Elf's neck and demand him to let him enter when he disappeared. "_Great,"_ Draco thought. _"Now where am I supposed to go?"_

Everything that was happening to him was like a nightmare come true, and to beat it all it had all occupied within a twenty minute time period. He'd been caught with a woman, who had once been his enemy, trying to have sex, then ended up getting caught by his mother, cousin, and the woman's ex-husband. No longer five minutes later, his father basically disowns him and kicks him out of a house that's supposed to be his.

"Where do I go, where do I go? What do I need to do?" The question circled around in his head several times before he came upon a conclusion. He didn't really want to go where he was about to go, but he had no other choice. He knew of no one else who would tell him. With one last look at the Malfoy manor, he appeared from outside it's gates and appeared in a different location.

He appeared to a house not far to the country line between England and Ireland. A medium sized house sat on a hill, two children playing outside on the snowy lawn. The house was nothing compared to the size of the manor. It was a two story house, painted white with navy blue shutters on each window, and had a large frozen pond behind it that was big enough to be mistaken as a lake.

Draco took his time walking up the lawn. He finally walked up the snow covered stairs that took him onto a large porch. A large snow white husky lay on the porch, it's different colored eyes staring in the direction the kids were in, rarely ever blinking. A watch dog? That was something most wizards randomly ever had, animals. Of course, this wizard unparticular wasn't a pure wizard as it was.

His arm extended and knocked firmly, yet lightly on the door, then slipped his hands into his pockets; his fingers twiddling nervously.

A few moments later the door opened and then a gasp followed from the person who'd answered it. Tall and lanky just as he always was, with his messy mop of black hair, mysterious green eyes that sat behind those circular spectacles he always wore as a child, and the legendary lightning bolt scar that rested in the middle of his forehead; the one that changed the world once it was made. Most people changed once they grew up, but he didn't. Harry Potter hadn't changed a bit.

"Malfoy? W-what are you doing here?" Harry asked him in an astonished voice. He closed the door behind him, stepping out onto the porch. The husky that had been laying on the porch walked over to Harry's side, standing there as if he was part of the conversation. Draco chuckled to himself.

"I wouldn't be here, but there was no where else I could go. There was a little _incident_ with Granger at my father's manor, and now I'm trying to find her. There's something I need to talk to her about, and since I can't floo her because I was banned from my father's property, I was wanting to see if you could give me her address. She lives in Muggle London, so I can't apperate there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. What do you mean there was an 'incident' at your father's? What happened to Hermione? I swear you goddamned ferret if you hurt ONE little hair on her-"

"I didn't do anything to her, Potter, so keep your threats to yourself. My mother, cousin, and her ex-husband walked in on something and she apperated before I could say anything to her. I want to talk to her, Potter, so can you give me the address so you can go back to you're happy little family routines?" Draco tried to keep his face straight, but there was a bit of jealousy in his voice. He'd wanted a family of his own for so long, and yet he'd never managed to keep a woman.

"If she wanted you to know where she lived at, she would've already told you, Malfoy, so I don't think it's a good idea for me telling you," Harry said, his brow arose as he waited for Draco's response.

"I have no time for these games, and earlier before we were interrupted I'm sure she wouldn't have cared for me knowing where she lived. In fact, she would have wanted me to know. I came here to ask you a simple question. If you cannot answer me than I'll just have to find someone else who knows," Draco said, his fingers raking through his hair as he sighed.

Harry's eyes fixated on him for the longest second, before blinking and shaking his head. "There's one question I want to know before I give it to you, and I want you to be honest. Malfoy's always lie, but I know when your lying. What are you trying to get out of Hermione? In school, you wouldn't have dared been seen in the same room as her, but now? What's so different now?"

The look on Draco's face showed nothing but sorrow. "There was a war going on then, Harry. My family was in with the Dark Lord, and I wanted to be alive. Having to spend so many years in Azkaban for being a follower gets to you. Time changes people, Harry Potter, and I'm no longer the Draco Malfoy I was eight years ago."

A simple nod and what looked like a small grin showed Draco that Harry believed him. "26589 Alias Ct. It's not hard to miss; you'll feel the magic." And with that, Harry turned back towards the door. "If you ever hurt her like Ron did, you'll be one sorry ferret.

A smile slipped upon Draco's face. "Don't worry scar head, the bookworm is safe with me." Harry nodded in acknowledgement and walked inside, and once the door was closed Draco whispered the address of Hermione's flat to himself and apperated.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay guys, really. Been without internet a million times in the past two months, having to baby sit a girl a day younger than my son Jace who's 10 months now, plus also caring for my 3 ½ year old, Jaden, it's hard. Also the pregnancy has gotten complicated, and I only have 12 more weeks to go, so yeah, it's been slow. But I'm going to be updating as much as possible. I also have two other stories to work on, a Twilight and a Vampire Academy one. Also, if you like Twilight and have read my two Twilight stories, I have a poll up for what I should do next, if you'd like to vote on it. So, hope you like it and I'm hoping the next chapter will be up next week. Also, _**REVIEWS, FLAMES, AND PM'S **_are very welcome J

**Thanks,  
[A B3LIKOV ROZA]**


	6. Chances

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor do the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. However I do own the plot, because it was my idea._

**Summary:** Hermione's now 24 years old, and has a six year daughter named Liela Anastasia. Her father, Ron, abandoned her when she was born to run away to another country with London's richest hooker, Madison Malfoy. What happens when a changed Draco tries to help a broken family because of his stupid cousin's mistake?

**Chapter 6: **Chances

Draco appearated to the address Harry gave him, except instead of being apperated to the house, he was apperated to the alley nearby. "Magical barriers," he murmured to himself as he walked down the sidewalk, passing Muggle flats one by one. Draco finally came to the flat number 26589 that he was given by Harry. He stood at the small gate that separated him from going into her yard, staring at the house. He could smell a fire burning from the flat's smoking chimney outside, and the scent had a tad of vanilla and cinnamon mixed in with it; that's what Hermione had smelt of when he'd been with her.

He stood there a few moments longer, giving more thought into what he was going to say, before he opened the gate and walked up to the door, giving it a quiet knock. From the outside he could hear faint thuds echoing across the floor before the door opened up.

"Liela, don't open that door until I get in there," Hermione's voice echoed through the flat. Liela looked up at Draco with a smile and waved. "Hi there, come in . MUM! MR. MALFOY IS HERE!" Liela yelled, and skipped back down the hall to her room. Fear suddenly flooded through Draco's veins as he awaited Hermione's reaction, which didn't take but a second as she came out of her bedroom.

She stood at her bedroom door down the hall, her body barely covered by the robe she wore. She wore a bra and a pair of panties underneath. Her hair had been let down, and was in the curly mess Draco had always known. Her chocolate eyes were surrounded in blackness from where her make up had been smeared from tears.

Hermione walked slowly down the hall, her eyes not breaking from Draco's as she opened the door to Liela's room. Luna sat on the bed, reading her a story. "Luna, could you please..," was all she said, and with a nod, Luna apperated away with Liela. Her eyes focused back on Draco. She said only one word to him as she walked down the hall. "Leave."

"Hermione, please, I'm sorry. Just give me a second to-" he paused, taking a few steps into the living room as he spoke, "explain. I didn't know my mum was-"

"LEAVE! GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY FLAT, MALFOY!" She bellowed, and ran down the hallway, shoving Draco up against the door. "Get out of my house, and never, never look for me again," she said in a faint, deadly whisper. Their eyes met for the briefest second before she started pounding on his chest with her fists, and slapping whatever part of him she could reach. "YOU BLOODY, HEARTLESS BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU HAVE EMBARRASSED ME IN SUCH A WAY?"

"OW! Hermione! Ouch! No! Stop it!" Draco grunted with every hit, his arms covering his face as he tried to push her off of him. She'd pulled away for just a second and he'd taken that chance to grab her by the wrists and to pin her against the door. His pale face now bore a few bleeding scratches and red spots that would be bruises by morning. "Now listen to me, and shut up for one bloody second so I can explain to you what happened."

"Let me go, dammit! I don't need any explanations from you. I thought you had changed, but you're the same Voldemort following ferret you were back in school! A façade, that's what I've been seeing this whole time. I don't know what ever let me think that you could ever be something good. That you could actually care and feel something for someone other than yourself!" She snapped, tears flooding from her eyes. "Instead, you take me to your manor and attempt having sex with me, just to let your family embarrass me throughout the act. Ron… especially Ron…"

"Are you mad? Do you think I planned my mum to walk in? And what does that red headed arse hole have anything to do with this? I've changed Hermione, I have. If I wasn't changed, do you think I'd be here in your flat at this very second?" Moments of silence, sobs, and heavy breathing followed. Draco just shook his head. "You of all people should be able to tell when someone is telling the truth, but no. You're putting your wall up again. You've been hurt in the past, so you're trying to push me away so you won't get hurt again. I'm not Weasley, Hermione. I would never hurt you…"

"Hurt me? You spent seven years at Hogwarts hurting me! From your constant foul remarks and threats... you've even wished death on me! How could I ever believe you?" She asked, her sobs had her completely choked up.

"If you never believed that I was a different person, then why have you had anything to do with me?" Draco asked, his face a mask of pain and seriousness. Never in his life has he ever felt this way. It was a strange feeling, like there was a hole forming in his chest and he was falling into it. "_Am I dying?" _He thought to himself.

"I-I-I… I don't know. I wanted to think you'd changed. The day I s-saw you at The Three Broomsticks you seemed so full of light, happy, joyful. I've never seen you like that, so I just assumed that you were a different person…"

"Assumption. You assumed that. If you assumed such a think, then why haven't you given me the chance to show it to you?" He took a step forward, breaking the space between them. His eyes were fixated on hers, and at that moment he wished he could have had the power to read her thoughts. He lifted his hand to her face, brushing his thumb gently across her cheek as he tried to remove her ruined make-up. "A chance, is all I ask for."

A new set of tears grew in her eyes as he wiped away the black mess on her face. "I don't want to be hurt again. I'm not even completely healed…"

"Then let me fix you." He brought his other hand up, and cupped her cheeks in his hands. His gray eyes full of unexplainable emotions. "Let me put the pieces together. I'm not perfect, it'll take time, but I'm determined to do it. If you'll only give me the chance."

"Why?" The word was barely audible, a faint whisper better said. But Draco understood.

He was quite for a few moments, but then heaved a sigh. "I really don't know, Hermione. I don't know what it is. Something just keeps pushing me towards you. You haven't been out of mind since the night at The Three Broomsticks." She rolled her eyes, but he shook his head and pulled her closer to him. "I'm serious."

They're eyes immediately locked when he spaced between them was closed, and flood emotions erupted from each of their bodies and began feel the other. Fear, pain, sadness, love, jealousy, past memories, and even more pain began to feel the other, and when they looked at each other, it was a if they were one.

"I see nothing but…" his hand slipped up to her chin, they're gazes locked, "you," they're voices harmonized before their lips slowly locked together.

It didn't take but a couple of seconds before things got hot, for the both of them. Garments began to shed off their skin, falling to the floor. They're breath was heavy, they're bodies were connected, as if they'd been glued together. Draco was starting to lose control over his emotions. Just as he was about to take the next step he paused.

All movements stopped and he pulled himself away from Hermione. Oh how it hurt him, but he had too. "Draco, Draco what's the matter? I thought- I thought you wanted this," Hermione said, her voice heavy, but the sound of hurt tinged within it.

He shook his head. "I do want this. I want you. Do you think I really wanted to pull away? No I didn't. I want this to be right. I don't to be like other guys. I want it to be slow. I want things to slowly progress." Draco stared at her, his gray orbs were beaming. "I want the day that I make love to you, to be the day that I tell you I love you."

Two solo tears fell from each of Hermione's eyes. No one had ever treated her so special. No one had ever made her felt this wanted. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, her face burring in his chest as quiet sobs sounded from her mouth.

"Let's go lay down," he whispered to her. She nodded, and lead him down the hall to her room.

**A/N: **And it's been a while since I've updated, but my life has been upside down for a while. I'm trying to work on all my stories, plus trying to be the best mother of 3 boys and fiancé as I possibly can. I haven't forgotten you guys, promise. If you ever want to PM me about anything, or about when I might update you can do so or you can contact me on Facebook, the links on my profile. Hope you guys like it. J


End file.
